Floreciendo
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: La vida escolar, la adolescencia, los juicios de la sociedad son motivos para dejar marcadas a las personas, más aún cuando llega el momento de florecer.
1. Chapter 1

Genteee~ un gusto saludar por enecima vez luego de abandonar otros proyectos... obvio que no me recuerdan... soy Moe! la malvada autora. Este fic ya lo había subido, pero hoy por azahares de la vida -ocio- me puse a revisarlo, y tenía errores que odie, so~ corregido, algunas cosas agregadas, otras borradas.. y... tengo la conti de caps, y los voy a ir armando espero con rapidez si no muero pronto.

**Disclaimer:**Axis Power Hetalia, junto con sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del gran, fantabuloso, maravilloso ¡Hidekaz Himaruya-sama! *hace reverencia* -gracias sensei por crear algo tan maravilloso-

Disfruten y coman gomitas!

* * *

><p>Trataba de acomodarse el cabello tal cual como lo hacía a diario, peinando hacia atrás cada hebra dorada que cubría su cabeza. Quería mantenerse prolijo y sereno, mas, las imágenes del día anterior volvían a su mente, asomándose para no dejarle en paz, atormentándole… - <strong>"<em>él es una buena persona, no merecía que le hiciese llorar<em>" **- pensaba mientras que una y otra vez la imagen de aquel chico de ojos marrones y cristalinos se aparecía frente a él, con la mirada inundada de tristeza.

-**¡Lud! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sal del baño! ¡Quiero entrar!** – una estruendosa voz irrumpió los pensamientos del rubio haciéndole caer de vuelta a la realidad.

-**ya voy…** - mencionaba con seriedad mientras abría la puerta mirando a su hermano al otro lado - **no molestes…** - su ánimo no era muy diferente de otros días, aún así, Gilbert notó el cambio, aunque prefirió callar ante eso – sólo apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

-**si… esto de vivir lejos de la escuela es lo peor kesese~** – mencionaba con pesadez el mayor mientras entraba al baño.

**|º| En la Escuela |º|**

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que la campana que indicaba la hora de entrada sonara, era notorio por todos los estudiantes que apuraban el paso hacia la entrada de la escuela, entre ellos un par de chicos de cabello castaño, aparentemente muy parecidos.

-**¡hermano!, apúrate, llegaremos tarde** – mencionaba con una voz bastante dulce para ser que estuviese gritando mientras arrastraba a su hermano que sin más que el ceño fruncido le seguía.

-**¡no es mi culpa que te hayas quedado dormido!** – enfadado ante las palabras de su juguetón hermano.

Una vez dentro de los pasillos de la escuela, más aliviados caminaron por ellos hacia su salón – **no me hubiese quedado dormido si anoche no hubiera tenido que esperarte en la puerta de la pensión, mientras salías con Antonio… no llevaste llave del dormitorio, y no iba a dejar que te quedases afuera** – mencionaba con aura de niño bueno mientras sonreía.

-**… en primer lugar Feliciano… ¡no salí con Antonio!... sólo salí con un grupo de amigos y daba la casualidad de que él estuviese ahí, idiota… además…. ¡Si llevaba llaves!** – Indicándole una llave que llevaba atada al cuello – **no soy un idiota como tú que cada vez que sale con ese macho patatas ¡se queda fuera!** – regañando histéricamente al menor, el cual inmediatamente luego de esas palabras aceleró el paso dejando a su hermano sólo detrás –** y… ¿ahora qué hice?** – se cuestionaba el de ojos más claros, no era normal una actitud así por parte de su hermano, normalmente le hubiese contestado con alguna incoherencia sobre lo divertido que era salir con el alemán… pero al parecer ese día era la excepción – **¡oi! ¡Feliciano!** – llamaba a su hermano, más aún no veía respuesta favorable, todo lo contrario, pues éste apresuró el paso, corriendo entre los pasillos chocando con algunas personas que por ahí transitaban.

-_**"no puedo dejar que me vea así… no otra vez"** _– pensaba el italiano menor mientras que trataba de retener unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Seguiría corriendo, cuanto antes llegara a los baños mejor para él, ahí podría estar sólo, sin nadie que oyera su lastimero llanto, estaba dispuesto a saltarse el primer periodo de clases para que no le viesen otra vez de esa manera. No necesitaba que nadie más sintiera lástima por él, más cuando su desesperación aumentó, al igual que el ritmo y la cantidad de sus pasos, chocó con algo, cayendo al piso, aquello que lo botó era grande… o más bien, ese alguien…

Ahí tenía de frente otra vez esos bellos ojos marrones mirándole, pero ya no como lo hacían hace dos días atrás, acompañados de una bella y cálida sonrisa, no, ahora esos ojos que en otros días le entregaban felicidad, ahora sólo reflejaban la enorme tristeza de aquel que les poseía.

Observándole tirado en el piso, desde lo alto Ludwig extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, más Feliciano tenía otros planes. Levantándose de donde se encontraba, emprendió nuevamente su ahora maratónica carrera, pues ya era tarde para intentar disimular, las lagrimas caían sin escrúpulo alguno sobre su rostro, empapando sus sonrojadas mejillas, que junto a su respiración jadeante, dejaban en evidencia que se encontraba cansado.  
>Todo sitio le parecía inadecuado, no podía dejarse ver, no podía ir a cualquier lugar. Recorrió todo el colegio con paso veloz, sin dar rumbo fijo en su dirección.<br>Cuando logró detenerse no veía a nadie más, todos habían entrado a sus salones, pero ahí se encontraba él… Al otro lado del campus, buscando el lugar donde pertenecía.

-**¿qué pasó ayer?** - preguntaba insistentemente Gilbert a su fornido hermano luego de la fugaz aparición y desaparición del italiano menor.

-**no es algo que quisiera contarte** – mencionaba de manera cortante Ludwig, aún sorprendido por ver de esa manera a Feliciano.

**~Racconto~**

En un parque cerca de la casa del alemán, a punto de anochecer.

**-ve~ éste lugar es muy tranquilo, es lindo estar aquí contigo** – arrimándose al hombro de Ludwig –

-**s…si** – algo nervioso por el contacto, pues si bien Feliciano acostumbraba demostrarle su cariño a cada momento del día, esta vez era diferente, muchas personas pasaban por la calle a esa hora y definitivamente no sería "lindo", como decía su compañero, si alguien del instituto les viese de esa manera, menos si se lo contasen a su hermano, o peor aún, al mafioso hermano del italiano.

-**¿qué pasa?** – notando la incomodidad del otro, sintiéndose algo mal por ello, dejándole algo de espacio – **¿no te gusta estar conmigo Ludwig? ¿no te gusto?** – mirando de manera inquisidora a aquellos ojos celestes que tanto adoraba.

-**no hagas preguntas como esa… por supuesto que me gusta estar contigo, eres mi mejor amigo además de Kiku** – su mirada seria en el italiano de pronto se ablando mientras notaba como un aura de tristeza de pronto le envolvía.

-**si… mejores amigos….** – el castaño intentaba sonreír, seguro lo intentaba-** pero…** - buscaba la mano del más alto, sujetándola con delicadeza- **¿yo te gusto?** – entrelazaba cuidadosamente sus dedos con los del alemán, el momento era el indicado, o al menos eso pensó…

Pasaron los segundos como si de años se tratase… La tarde rápidamente se volvía noche, y el sol se ocultaba en un momento que parecía no acabar, la mirada sorprendida del rubio, chocaba con los castaños ojos del otro, que de una dulce manera denotaban mucho más que la sinceridad y el afecto que antes regalaba sin pudor.

-**lo lamento Feliciano, debo irme** – con solo esas palabras, soltó la delicada unión que había formado el más pequeño, recogió sus cosas y emprendió camino hacia su casa. Intentaba escapar.

-**…** - perplejo por la repentina acción del de ojos color cielo, Feliciano vio como se alejaba a paso rápido y firme - **Espera, ¡Ludwig!** – gritó para que el otro le oyera - **¡Ludwig!** – ya desesperado por la distancia que les separaba, caminando, trotando y al final corriendo desesperado por alcanzarle – **Ludwig** – gritaba ya a muy pocos pasos de él, haciendo que éste se voltease.

-**Feliciano…** - miró aturdido al que pensaba era su fiel amigo, parado frente a él, cansado, pero aún así conservando su alegría característica – **no puedo quedarme, debería haber llegado hace mucho a casa…** - la mentira no era un don que le acompañase.

-**está bien, pero… antes de que te vayas quiero que contestes mi pregunta… ¿podrías?**

-**Y...yo…** - sabía el sentido en el que iba aquella pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza, la repasaba una y otra vez – **no** – respondió de manera firme, aunque lastimera, a la vez que evitaba mirar lo que por unos pocos segundos le había atravesado el alma, haciéndole sentir la peor persona del mundo. Aquel hermoso rostro que reflejaba tristeza como nunca antes lo había hecho. La culpa le colmaba, le había hecho llorar –** Lo lamento** – mencionaba antes de emprender nuevamente el camino, tratando de mantener la compostura.

**~Fin del Racconto~**

La campana le había salvado de los demás, los pasillos ya vacíos, permitían al italiano caminar en aparente calma, de seguro como pensaba, ya nadie le encontraría en esa situación tan miserable, por lo que ya más aliviado, subía las escaleras que daban a la azotea, sin otra intención que la de recostarse en el piso y observar las nubes y quizás dormir para olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Este fue el cap uno de Floreciendo, subiré el 2 de inmediato i think... y el 3 en cuanto le corrija esos problemas horribles que suelo tener porque soy un monstruo hecho de errores... Besosososo~ Gracias por leer.. plz.. review? -hace ojitos de Hanatamago-<p>

*Mi editora Lehi recibe todo el crédito por aguantarme porque soy insoportable y ella es un marshmallow de amorsh..


	2. Chapter 2

Moe aquí con el capítulo dos! Yaaaay~ al fin avanzando algo… le tomé cariño a este fic feo con todo… espero que les guste mucho mucho como a mi e divirtió escribirlo, corregirlo, patearlo, besarlo y todo eso (?)

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia y todo no me pertenece! Larga vida a Himaruya-sama!

* * *

><p>La campana le había salvado de los demás, los pasillos ya vacíos, permitían al italiano caminar en aparente calma, de seguro como pensaba, ya nadie le encontraría en esa situación tan miserable, por lo que ya más aliviado, subía las escaleras que daban a la azotea, sin otra intención que la de recostarse en el piso y observar las nubes y quizás dormir para olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido.<p>

-**Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí** –sonriendo seductoramente, acompañado de su acento francés, se acercaba a Feliciano una figura muy conocida para él.

-**F…Francis…**-mencionaba el menor, cubriendo su rostro nervioso, intentando secar el rastro de lágrimas que cubrían sus sonrojadas mejillas- **¿q-qué haces aquí?** –con voz temblorosa, obviamente nervioso por la situación que le acontecía y por la reputación del francés.

-**Lo mismo de siempre **_**mon amour**_**, intento encontrar un hermoso chico que abra su corazón y deje que las llamas de mi pasión le hagan enloquecer de amor** –sonreía galante, entregándole una rosa hábilmente confeccionada en un fino papel, inclinándose frente a él para descubrirle el rostro y entregársela- **p-pero…** -una mirada sorprendida y paralizada se reflejaba en los azules ojos del ferviente amante- **Feliciano... ¿qué te ha ocurrido?** – como fácil le era parpadear, de la misma manera dejó de lado casi por completo su malicia. Dejarla completamente aislada no era propia de él.

El francés se acercó a él como si fuese a darle el pésame de alguna tragedia, le abrazó, intentando confortarle en lo que podía describir claramente como soledad, angustia, desesperación y sentimientos no correspondidos

-**y…yo, es mejor que me vaya** –pronunciaba mientras su voz y su cuerpo no dejaban de temblar, más su rostro contradictorio intentaba sonreír por costumbre, para no preocupar a los demás- no sucede nada, descuida –**intentó soltarse del eterno abrazo que le entregaba el mayor, que más que confortarlo, sólo le hacía sentir lo que su cuerpo pedía… de otra persona** - por favor, suéltame…

-**Feliciano…** -le miró dolido, abrazándole con mayor firmeza, sin intención alguna de querer soltarle- **quédate, no estás bien, y no creo que estando solo vayas a ponerte mejor** – con un rápido movimiento, el mayor le hizo bajar junto a él para ambos sentarse en el frío y duro piso- **no te obligaré a que me cuentes, pero, no quiero que deambules en éste estado por la escuela, si quieres puedes desahogarte y llorar lo que te plazca, no me iré de tu lado hasta que estés mejor.**

-no **es nada… e-estoy bien, en serio, no ocurre nada Francis** –sus ojos aún vidriosos y las mejillas rojas luego de frotarlas un momento con su sweater hicieron que el otro le presionara más contra su cuerpo, brindándole un cálido y dulce abrazo- **s-sabes… si alguien nos viese, no pensaría muy bien de ti** –hablando entre espasmos el menor intentaba reír al imaginar aquella situación-

-**Lo** **sé, pero en estos momentos nada me importa más que tú… ¿sabes? Te ves muy tierno cuando lloras, tanto que en otras circunstancias ahora mismo te atacaría~**

**-¿no me estás atacando ya acaso?** – la voz del italiano sonaba algo menos quebrada que antes, eso alivió un tanto más al francés que por su parte no mostraba intenciones de querer liberarle.

-pero **por supuesto que no **_**mon petit chéri, **_**¿cómo podría ser eso posible? De estar atacándote, yo hubiera hecho algo como esto** – sin más, las hábiles manos del francés se dispusieron a tantear, averiguando vagamente que tan lejos podría llegar de esa manera. Las palabras resonaban delicadamente en los oídos de Feliciano, mientras pequeños besos se hacían espacio para bajar sin chocar con el estorboso cuello de su camisa.

Ambos en solitario sobre el techo. Francis ocupado deseando cada centímetro de piel del italiano, mientras que el otro en silencio intentaba resistir a las caricias que su cuerpo tanto tiempo había anhelado.

-**Sé que él está aquí… como presidente del consejo de estudiantes es mi deber el de inculcarle respeto hacia la institución y responsabilidad llevándole a clases **– una voz molesta y autoritaria se escuchaba desde las escaleras que daban a la azotea, aún así, las súplicas de Feliciano para que el mayor se detuviera, rebotaban en el abismo del espacio que los contenía.

-**Eso ya lo sé presidente, pero ¿por qué debe traerme a mí consigo para esto? Que sea el vicepresidente no quiere decir que mis notas sean sobresalientes como las suyas. Yo necesito estar en clases en este momento.**

-**Son sólo unos momentos, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tenemos el permiso y es por una buena causa. Él tiene cierta debilidad si se trata de ti pidiéndole algo – **el mayor parecía convencido de lo que decía al hablar con el de gafas mientras abría la puerta que les dejaba ante el amplio espacio. – **prometo que no tardarem….** – el silencio lleno su boca mientras la ira le carcomía las entrañas por observar lo que el francés hacía – **¡ya sabía yo que no podía dejarte solo un momento sin tenerte bajo observación! Como siempre estás haciendo de las tuyas… ¡en terreno de la escuela! **– con dos pasos fue que se aproximó al mayor para jalarle abruptamente de la coleta en la que llevaba recogido el cabello, apartándole así del que en ese momento sufría uno de sus ataques-

**-¿No deberían estar en clases? **–estaba molesto, el tono de su voz denotaba molestia, y como no si su faena había sido interrumpida por el estirado presidente del consejo estudiantil: Arthur Kirkland. –**ah~ no me digan, ¿es que ustedes también vinieron a hacer de las suyas aquí y se molestaron al ver que ya se encontraba ocupado? **– de un solo movimiento el francés logró que el otro le apartase las manos de encima con algo de repulsión mientras sus ojos vagaban para ver entre aquel ser que tanto odiaba y a aquel que le acompañaba fielmente en cada estrategia para hacer de la escuela "un lugar mejor"-

-**Deja de decir disparates y vete a clases de una vez, suficiente con que tenga que soportarte en la residencia como para que ahora encima vengas a la escuela exclusivamente para romper cada regla que estratégicamente se ha impuesto.**

-**Ya, ya, baja un poco los humos que no eres un policía…** -se giró ignorando completamente a las siguientes palabras del inglés, ya había tenido suficiente como para una sola mañana, por lo que recogió al italiano, que hasta ese momento se había quedado de piedra al ver como esos dos actuaban – **¿estás mejor?**

-**u-un poco…** -miró algo nervioso ya que a espaldas del francés parecía que Arthur le golpearía de la impotencia- **mejor será que hagamos caso y que vayamos a clases, ¿no crees Francis?**

-**no exactamente, no me apetece obedecer las órdenes de este tipo** – señaló con ademan de desprecio al que estaba detrás de él- **yo me volveré a los dormitorios, a ver si allí tengo la paz que no consigo aquí.**

-**¡no me desafíes Bonnefoy, sabes que si vas ahí, iré a buscarte!**

-desafío **aceptado **_**mon ami~ **_**te veo allí en 15 minutos, escolta a Feliciano a su clase **_**s'il vous plaît, **_**así me darás algo de tiempo para prepararme para ti **– dijo esto mientras le guiñaba y soltaba su cabello, alejándose luego a paso rápido de los otros, arrastrando consigo al canadiense que esperaba escuchar las excusas de siempre expelidas como agua de una fuente por el francés.

-**Tu **-el inglés miró a su par castaño de reojo, notando lo desaliñado que se encontraba esa mañana- **procura no juntarte con ese tipo…. Una sola manzana podrida es capaz de podrir un cajón **– acercándose al italiano con cara de pocos amigos, hizo que este retrocediese un par de pasos, más no le importó, continuó acercándose, hasta llegar a él –**quédate quieto, tienes desarreglada la corbata**

-**S-sí… sabe, él no es una mala persona como todos dicen, debería darle una oportunidad…**

-**claro que sé que no es una mala persona, pero su actitud es irritante, lo sabrías de haber crecido con él** –su mirada focalizada en arreglar las vestimentas del castaño le distraían de hablar, por lo que empezó a contar como ambos habían casi crecido juntos, y como es que nunca se habían soportado-

-**él nunca me había contado nada de eso… supongo que el ser primos no quiere decir que tengamos que contarnos toda la vida de manera tan abierta…** -el italiano se llevó una mano a la boca como si estuviese pensando y procesando todo lo que el otro le contara-

-**sí, supongo que así es….** –una reflexión por parte del inglés le hizo casi gritar de la impresión- **¿¡son primos! Ya sabía yo que era tan descarado y depravado como para estar con quien fuese…. ¿¡Pero con su propia familia! ¡Es un enfermo! **

-**supongo que no lo sabía….** –la conversación se había tornado llena de vida, el punto focal de todos sus problemas no parecía aflorar por ninguna parte, por lo que durante unas horas, podría distraerse y ser feliz sin pensar en sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Please! No me golpeen por escribir estas cosas. Lo hago porque... no sé... me hace feliz ... Besososososo~<p>

Larga vida a Lehi que es un amor por ayudarme con todo.. es super cute y linda...


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, muchas muchas gracias a las personas que se pasaron a leer y a quienes dejaron comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz. Este capítulo es como… no sé decir… léanlo y sabrán.

**Disclaimer**: Himaruya-Sensei, es fabuloso! Él inventó la maravilla que es Hetalia y sus deliciosos derivados! No yo!

A comer pancakes!

* * *

><p>Era hora del almuerzo, una vez más la inquietud de no saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar lo llevaban a pensar en medidas desesperadas, ¿cómo haría para no verle? ¿cómo podría almorzar sólo sin levantar sospechas? Después de todo, era bien sabido en el instituto que siempre estaba rodeado de amigos y de su hermano, pero no en ese momento, los ánimos y la alegría definitivamente se habían desvanecido solo de pensar en aquella persona. No sabía de qué manera aparentar <em><strong>-"Lo mejor sería saltarme el almuerzo, no quiero dar explicaciones"-<strong>_ pero así tan rápido como esa idea pasó por su cabeza, unos brazos le atraparon por la cintura arrastrándole directamente hacia el pasillo que daba el comedor.

-**vaya que coincidencia encontrarte Feli, me contaron por ahí que no fuiste a clases, ¿quieres ser un tipo rudo?... eso déjaselo a las personas awesome como yo, tú necesitas aprender más **– su risa era estruendosa y molesta, al igual que su manera acelerada de hablar, más no era eso lo que molestaba al italiano hasta el punto de oponer resistencia al arrastre, aquello que le impedía unirse a la amena charla como habitualmente haría, era aquel parecido extraño e ilógico, pero aún así a fin de cuentas, el parecido que Gilbert poseía con su hermano.

-**no Gilbert… espera, no iré a comer** –sus ojos intentaban no mirar a los curiosos del alemán, lo que menos deseaba era delatarse.

-**¿cómo que no irás a comer? ¿qué pasa Feli? ¿te sientes mal? ¿comiste algo que te cayó mal al estómago? ¿o es que aún estás algo mareado por lo que Francis te hizo en la mañana? **–su voz con tono de burla y risa tranquilizaban un poco más al menor, sin duda la preocupación de Ludwig había sido heredada de su hermano mayor.

-**Estoy bien… s-sólo no tengo hambre, he estado algo mareado desde que me levanté… es eso nada más** – la oportunidad había asomado, y no pensaba dejarla pasar así como así, era la excusa perfecta para desaparecer y no ver a aquel que tanto sufrimiento le causaba.

-**ah bueno, que si te sientes mal, lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería. Deja que awesome yo se encargue de eso** – y así como lo decía, con un rápido y delicado movimiento el italiano ya se encontraba en los brazos del mayor siendo cargado hasta la sala de enfermería.

-**n-no es necesario que te quedes conmigo… en serio, estaré bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco** – su voz temblaba, el mayor ya se había encargado de recostarle y darle la medicina para sus "nauseas", por lo que parecía no querer irse.

-**está bien por mí, no es que coma mucho de todas maneras, West es el que come por ambos** –reía al mencionar a su hermano y las increíbles cantidades de proteína que ingería en forma de wurst. – **además, si te sientes mal y no quieres comer, debe ser bastante grave, nunca te habías negado a una comida, menos cuando el principal es pasta ¿seguro que estás bien?**-

Le miró de reojo el castaño e intentó no reaccionar sospechosamente luego de oír el nombre de aquel que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, pero su rostro se hundía solo sobre la almohada y su cuerpo se atrofiaba presionando las sábanas contra sí, ya no podía controlarse.

-**estoy** **bien… por favor, déjame sólo Gilbert-** un tono frío, demandante pero ausente se hacía notar aún cuando el poseedor de aquella dulce voz se escondía bajo las telas blancas.

-**¿crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te pasa algo más que unas simples nauseas? **– la antes estridente voz se escuchaba un poco más baja y agradable, preocupada y atenta – **ustedes discutieron y es más que obvio para mí que lo veo todo desde mi trono **– su mano levemente se posó sobre uno de los hombros del más pequeño- **no creo que no puedan arreglarse, no es primera vez que discuten, son amigos… ya sabrán cómo hacerlo.**

**-¿él te dijo algo? **–el tono en su voz indicaba que en cualquier momento se quebraría, dando paso nuevamente a su emergente dolor.

-**él** **no me ha dicho nada y ha estado aparentando desde ayer cuando volvió de salir contigo… ¿acaso no es una simple pelea de amigos?** – más preocupado que antes presionó sobre el hombro del italiano para hacer que le encarase, pero no estaba listo para ver lo que sus ojos le obligaban a presenciar.

-**lo siento…. N…no debería** –una pequeña risa intentaba esbozarse sobre sus delicados labios- **n…no mires por favor, debo verme miserable… no sientas pena por mi** –sus ojos colmados de lágrimas que se desbordaban gruesamente sobre sus mejillas contrastaban enormemente con la expresión que quería dar, no había persona en el mundo que pudiese verle así y no sentir lástima.

-**Hey pequeño Feli… tranquilo** –una mirada que del asombro pasó a la calma era la que intentaba dar el mayor, no muchas veces se le daba la oportunidad, pero si era lo que debía hacer, se quedaría para estar con el otro - **no sentiré lástima por ti si no lo quieres, tampoco te juzgaré si me cuentas qué pasó… West será mi hermano, pero para que estés de esta manera, algo debió haberte hecho…**-

-**él no ha hecho nada más que atesorarme y cuidarme siempre... he sido yo Gilbert… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa… Nunca debí confundir esto que siento** –oprimía el pecho con sus manos, demostrando así que su corazón se retorcía de dolor solo con recordar.

-**e… espera un momento ¿qué intentas decirme con eso?** – el albino sospechaba, la curiosidad le carcomía, no podía creer que era verdad aquello que su mente estaba procesando por sí misma – **tu y Lud… ¿tienen algo?-**

Los ojos de Feliciano mostraban su sorpresa ante las preguntas del otro – **n…no, no lo malentiendas, de ninguna manera. Ludwig no es así… yo soy el único raro y arruiné nuestra amistad **– hablaba entrecortadamente, intentando mantenerse sereno, no quería seguir dando esa imagen de niño abandonado.

-**ya veo, eso es algo complicado. Ahora entiendo porqué los dos están tan raros. ¿qué digo raros? ¡Están terribles! **– su mirada curiosa se posaba sobre el menor – **pero dime, ¿cómo llegaron a eso? Quiero decir… a este punto tan extraño de un universo paralelo** – gesticulaba con sus manos para intentar hacer más amena la charla, dándole tranquilidad al otro y una que otra pequeña risilla por sus exageraciones - **ustedes eran los mejores amigos, él se comportaba de manera especial contigo, pero nunca pensé que llegasen hasta ese punto.-**

-**Insisto que no llegamos hasta ningún punto, solo fui yo, él me rechazó, no me quiere de la manera en que yo le quiero, solo somos amigos y nada más** – su voz sonaba seria y a la vez tranquila, como si dejase ir lo último de ese amor con esas palabras, aunque sabía que era imposible.

-**Feli, ¿por qué él?** – la pregunta en un susurro por parte del alemán, emergía de sus labios y se dispersaba hasta no oírse, más Feliciano se quedó pensando, meditó un par de minutos mirando fijamente hacia un punto de la pared que parecía tener todas las respuestas al significado de la vida.

-**No lo sé, antes de darme cuenta, yo ya estaba el día completo pensando en él, buscándole hasta cuando no había caso para eso. Su manera de ser, la forma gentil en que quería protegerme y cuidarme. Él siempre intentó ser atento conmigo, aunque yo soy complicado y molesto, muy ruidoso e inútil él quería estar a mi lado.** – desvió la mirada de la pared que le había absorbido para mirar al joven que le acompañaba, sin en realidad hacerlo - **Ludwig es especial, y solo lo es conmigo** – mencionaba sus palabras con aún algo de esperanza impregnada en ellas, era lo que creía de todo corazón.

**-Pero él te rechazó, él solo tuvo trato especial contigo como amigo, él nunca te vio en la manera en la que tú lo ves. Abre los ojos Feli, Lud es solo un amigo, y se equivoco en la manera en que se encargó de ti, él no hará nada más por ti que intentar mantener esa amistad, lo sé, lo conozco.-**

Por unos segundos, la enfermaría parecía estar situada en un abismo del cual no podría salir, las cosas que escuchaba eran dolorosas, más aún porque era como oírlas del propio Ludwig. No podía pensar en otra cosa, le dolía pensar que tendría que seguir adelante con su vida, olvidando lentamente los sentimientos que en ese momento le consumían.

-**supongo que, a veces solo queda rendirse y aceptar la derrota, aunque siento como que nunca peleé por esto**. – volvía a mirar a su acompañante, esperando recibir algo de apoyo luego de eso tan duro que debía asumir. - **Espero poder estar mejor pronto, no quiero confundirme ni confundirnos como grupo. Ni a ti, ni a Kiku, menos a Romano que seguro me mataría si se enterase de esto...**-

-**no te preocupes por ellos, en su momento sabrán entenderlo** – los brazos del mayor con cuidado rodearon al castaño que solo atinó a acomodarse en ellos como si fuese lo único que le quedase, como el lecho al final de una batalla perdida - **ahora importas tu** – con delicadeza acaricio los cabellos de aquel que sujetaba, sin duda le partía el alma el verle así, pero no había nada más que hacer, nada más estaba a su alcance para esa pequeña criatura que se cobijaba en su pecho estremecida.

* * *

><p>Este cap va dedicado a todas y todos los fans de GerIta que se sienten tan abandonadas como yo. Ánimos que planeo terminar este proyecto y no abandonarles… tengo demasiado tiempo libre…<p>

Besososososoooos~


End file.
